Fractures Ouvertes
by Rouge Cendre
Summary: Dès qu'il la regarde, il ne voit plus qu'une morte, avec ses yeux éteints et sa robe blanche. Alors ça lui perce des trous au coeur, des précipices à l'âme, et lui ouvre des fractures dans les bras, juste au dessus des veines qui pulsent encore, et il se dit que si elle ne lui avait pas coupé les ailes, il s'envolerait et ne reviendrait jamais. Pour les 17 ans de Bymeha d'amour !


**Fractures Ouvertes - I**

_Quand il la regarde, il ne voit plus qu'une morte, dans sa grande robe blanche, avec ses yeux couleurs de vide. Alors, ça lui perce des trous à l'âme, des précipices dans le cœur et lui ouvre des fractures dans les bras, juste au dessus des veines qui pulsent encore, et il se dit que si elle ne lui avait pas coupé les ailes, il s'envolerait et ne reviendrait plus jamais._

Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Aaaaaah, ça fait du bien de poster à nouveau après cette période de larvatisation ! M'enfin, pour une atrocité comme ça, c'est assez dommage. Cette chose est mon cadedau d'anniversaire à notre Bymeha adorée, qui fête aujourd'hui ses 17 ans. Joyeux anniversaire Popo ! Je ne peux même pas te le souhaiter de vive voix, parce que je suis sur l'ordi qui n'a pas Skype... Du coup, ayant été isolée toute la semaine d'un quelconque ordinateur, je viens d'écrire ce monstre, là, en deux heures, pendant que mes parents sont à Castorama - vive les terasses à refaire - sur l'épave qu'est cette machine, qui en plus n'a pas de correcteur automatique... Je suis donc désolée si vous trouvez ce texte truffé de fautes ou de choses incompréhensibles, parce que je l'ai relu très rapidement. J'ai écrit 7k et quelques en deux heures et demi. Héhéhéhé, je suis un monstre.

Si vous voulez un peu découvrir l'Edo-Lisanna que je mets en scène ici, je vous conseille de lire le sixième OS de mon recueil Aux Ombres des Ancolies, nommé L'Absolue. Ca se parcourt très vite, hein, c'est 1,5k à tout casser, mais je pense que c'est mieux pour se perdre un peu moins avant la lecture de cette première partie.

Et finalement, j'ai découvert que le Edo-Lisanna x Edo-Natsu vs Earth-Lisa x Earth-Natsu était quelque chose de vraiment vraaaiment très intéressant, qui m'inspire pas mal - parce que ouais, pondre 7k en deux heures, ça m'arrive pas tous les jours... (But monsters we are. C:) Du coup, cette chose très étrange se transformera en Three-shot, voire en minuscule fiction, maximum 5 chapitres ( Il y en a une à qui ça va faire plaisir...), qui retracerait le parcours, non pas de Lisanna à Edolas, parce que c'est un thème déjà exploité (Partez d'ailleurs lire D'un monde à l'Autre de **Youwan, **Rêve d'**IrisJR **et j'en passe si cette période vous intéresse) mais la relation qu'entretiennent Lisanna Strauss et Natsu Dragion sans Edo-Lisanna. Parce que j'aime, non, j'adore Edo-Lisanna. Bon, OK, ça peut parraitre super prétentieux parce qu'on ne la voit pas dans le manga et que j'ai inventé son caractère moi-même, mais ce personnage m'échappe un peu, et je sens que je vais me régaler à l'écrire, parce qu'il est aussi mystérieux pour moi que pour vous... Et un peu énervant, aussi, à ne jamais se laisser comprendre.

Du coup je me retrouve avec un titre absurde, un résumé absurde, un texte absurde et probablement incompréhensible. Je me désespère. Ecrire trop vite tue le style, les idées et toussa toussa. Et j'aime blablater pour ne rien dire.

Et sinon, cette semaine de stage de voile a été un pur bonheur, comme chaque année, et j'attends demain avec impatience pour y retourner (même si j'ai un bleu juste énoooorme sur la jambe qui recouvre la moitié de mon mollet droit et qui se teinte doucement d'une agréable couleur jaune d'oeuf. Je trouve ça joli à regarder, comme les cicatrices, et après on me dit que je suis une psychopathe. Tss. N'importe quoi.). Faites de la voile, les amis ! Les 420 et les 470 jaunes c'est le bien. Et puis comme je suis bien partie pour faire une note abominablement longue, je raconte un peu ma vie au passage, hein. Sinon, y aurait-il parmi les gens qui me lisent - bien que je suppose que non, puisque c'est pour l'essentiel les coupines de la SPPS - quelqu'un qui parle russe ? Parce que j'ai choisi pour la seconde une option LV3 russe. Je sais toujours pas pourquoi, c'est venu comme ça. Je me retrouve donc avec SES, Sciences et Laboratoires et LV3 russe alors que je voulais prendre Littérature et Société et Latin. Mouais. J'suis trop versatile, j'en ai bien peur, ça a tourné court tout ça. Héhéhéhé. Du russe. Je sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris. Et j'entends Aeliheart d'ici (RUSSE XDDD, hein ? C:).

M'enfin. **BON NANNIVERSAIRE A NOTRE MONSTER-POPO ADOREE **qui est le plus beau et le plus grand et le plus gentil de tous les monstres, parce que là je me mets à disgresser, je vais jamais m'arrêter et cette note finirait par êtreplus longue que le texte en lui même - ce qui serait, convenons le, dramatiiiiique. Gros bisou aux copines de la SPPS à qui j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir parlé pendant une éternité alors qu'en réalité ça ne fait qu'une semaine - je suis accro à vous, les filles, c'est inquiétant... - et qui sont trop chouettes (Et en plus... Lou is back !) ! Bon, mettez une musique triste, _ne pleurez pas_ - parce que j'ai juré à Bymeha qu'elle ne pleurerait pas en lisant cette chose, et que c'est écrit bien trop vite pour faire pleurer - et... Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve donc en bas, héhé, en ésperant ne pas vous perdre entre les correspondances Edo-Lisa/Erth-Lisa.

(Cette note d'auteur est diablement longue. Diantre. Les notes d'auteur longues, c'est l'énergie du futur. Hihihi. HOUPHOUËT.)

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

**FRACTURES OUVERTES**

**I -**

**xx**

_[Une histoire de Parapluie]_

**xx**

**xx**

_« Je l'[ai] prise, du premier au dernier jour, pour un génie libre, quelque chose comme un de ces esprits de l'air que certaines pratiques de magie permettent momentanément de s'attacher, mais qu'il ne saurait être question de soumettre… J'ai vu ses yeux de fougère s'ouvrir le matin sur un monde où les battements d'ailes de l'espoir immense se distinguent à peine des autres bruits qui sont ceux de la terreur, et, sur ce monde, je n'avais vu encore que des yeux se fermer. »_

_André Breton, Nadja._

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

Il y eut un bruissement dans l'ombre, et elle apparut, comme une silhouette dessinée à la va-vite par un peintre peu précautionneux, et qui lui aurait offert en guise de parure cette terrible et dramatique allure d'ange. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que ce n'était pas _elle_ – _ce n'était jamais elle, de toute façon, plus jamais elle, ô grand jamais, toujours l'autre, jamais elle, parce qu'elle était morte et l'autre non, et que de toute façon ce n'était plus jamais elle, plus jamais, elle était partie et elle ne reviendrait plus, plus jamais, jamais_.

Il était allongé dans l'herbe, à fixer la nuit, comme s'il avait voulu l'imprimer à ses paupières pour ne plus voir ce monde sans elle, et se retrancher dans la clarté de souvenirs perdus qui recréaient l'impossible. Elle, la deuxième, celle qui ressemblait à une ombre que la lumière de Lisanna aurait laissé sur un sol trop sombre, s'assit à côté de lui. Tout prêt. Trop prêt.

Le bruit lent de sa respiration, un peu plus rapide que celui de ses larmes, qui brillaient un instant dans l'air avant de brûler le sol, battait la nuit à n rythme trop soutenu pour n'être altéré par quelque chose. Natsu ne bougea pas, se contentant de maudire sa présence qui lui labourait le coeur.

Elle se pencha doucement, et leurs deux têtes se heurtèrent trop brusquement. Il ne chercha pas à détourner les yeux ; et elle pleurait.

Il la laissa faire sans chercher à l'empêcher de le toucher.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Elle apposa les siennes sur la grimace du garçon. Ca avait le goût de mort, de larmes et de sel ; ça ressemblait à une morsure, lui brûlant le cœur et lui perçant des trous à l'âme. C'était un baiser-regret, un de ces baisers-mensonges qui sentaient comme une tombe close dans laquelle on aurait définitivement scellé l'esprit de _l'autre elle _– une ultime sépulture dans l'ourlet carmin de leurs bouches d'enfant, là où la véritable Lisanna avait tant de fois innocemment posé ses lèvres sous les rougissements de Natsu, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais su encore ce qu'était l'amour et qu'ils ne le sauraient jamais.

Elle s'écarta, et aucun de ces deux statues brisées ne bougea ; pendant longtemps.

Il se tut, et attendit qu'elle sans aille, sans broncher. Juste pour caresser du bout de la langue la tombe de la Lisanna qu'il aimait, et se jouer un instant du monde pour lui faire croire qu'il était heureux. Mais ce n'était pas elle ; ce ne serait plus jamais elle, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Ce serait cette fille grise et noire quand la sienne était jaune, avec deux grands yeux pleins de précipices et de ravins alors que ceux de Lisanna se jouaient de l'air pour se changer en eau. Ce serait à jamais un terrible reflet de miroir, jeté à travers un monde illusoire pour se jouer de tout le monde.

Sauf de lui.

Ce serait à jamais _Lisanna_, malgré tout, et c'était bien ça le pire.

_[Et Dieu qu'il avait mal. C'était comme si on lui perçait des trous au coeur et des échymoses dans l'âme.]_

Parce qu'elle restait la fille qu'il avait autrefois vu tournoyer sous le soleil, dans l'espoir fou de se voir pousser des ailes dans le dos pour s'évader jusqu'au ciel. Cette fille n'était qu'une Lisanna sans ses roses, ses yeux en boule de cristal, et toutes ces questions tourbillonnant autour d'elle qui faisaient sa beauté, dans sa gangue impénétrable de mystères et de sourires – mais une Lisanna, malgré tout, avec sa douceur et ses tranchants. C'était Lisanna, même si ses lèvres avaient le goût de l'amertume et de la solitude, avec une pointe de couteau tout au fond de sa bouche, qui lui arrachait chaque fois le cœur pour y planter les épines de la rage.

C'était Lisanna. Différente, autre, terne. Une pâle impression en gris et noir, avec de tristes coutures argentées autour du cœur, pour retenir tout ce qui pourrait en tomber ; mais Lisanna tout de même.

Alors il la laissa faire.

La nuit retomba leur couvrir les paupières du givre de l'oubli, et sous les douces corolles noires des nuages d'éternité s'envolant pour leur cacher la lumière, c'était comme deux âmes clignotantes comme des phares qui se seraient éteintes ; pour l'ultime fois.

_[Dernier tour, on ferme les portes du train de la vie…]_

Il aurait presque rit, si la brûlure de ses larmes et de son baiser n'était pas restée imprimée sur ses lèvres. La Fille du Miroir se tourna vers l'horizon, noir de nuit et de secrets, et sous ses lèvres closes, là où les dents de Natsu lui avaient mordu la chair, comme pour lui reprocher d'être encore là quand sa Lisanna avait disparu, perlait une larme de sang.

« J'ai un peu moins mal, tu sais, comme ça. En faisant semblant de t'aimer, je veux dire. En berçant mon monde de mensonges et de promesses hatives qui disparaissent avec le jour pour me laisser mourir dans l'ombre. »

Il resta un long moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'à son côté, il la sente frissoner sous le poids du vent et la morsure de sa culpabilité. La perle de sang goutta de son menton pour s'écraser au sol, et il ne resta plus de la rage de Natsu Dragnir qu'une petite égratignure sur la lèvre de Lisanna. Comme une marque pour montrer ouvertement l'erreur que tous commetaient ; un petit écrin de vérité qui aurait disparu au lendemain.

Juste un message insidieux que personne ne verrait jamais.

_[Ce n'est pas Lisanna. C'est le reflet du Miroir, la Fille qu'on ne connait pas et qui se nourrit de votre bêtise, à toujours espérer que ce soit Lisanna. C'est _l'autre_.]_

Un instant encore, il attendit que la morsure du vent sur son cou s'apaise pour parler, et planter ses épines de regret dans la chair du cœur de cette étrangère oportuniste, pour alleger le sien. Natsu n'avait jamais été méchant ; mais on lui avait arraché celle qu'il aimait pour la remplacer par un pâle et maladif reflet, et la douleur de la voir chaque jour jouer à la déraison le rôle de sa Lisanna, en en changeant tous les aspects, était trop dur à supporter pour qu'il ne fasse pas, une fois dans sa vie, un peu de mal à quelqu'un.

« Et tu penses que c'est mieux ? Comme ça. En faisant des grimaces et des illusions derrière ton miroir, persuadée que personne ne le voit, et en espérant toujours pouvoir te fondre dans son ombre comme une deuxième elle. »

Elle eut un sourire triste qui paraissait lui distordre le visage, tant cette face lunaire de jeune fille paraissait faite uniquement pour le rire et la joie ; c'était un spectacle terrible à voir, presque comme la courbe d'une larme qu'elle aurait collé à ses lèvres pour pouvoir pleurer encore plus. Encore un mensonge sur ce visage destiné à la joie, que cette morsure de mensonge et de douleur qui lui meurtrissait les lèvres pour les plisser en une grimace de mort. C'en était contre-nature.

« Mais je suis une deuxième Lisanna. Alors non, ce n'est pas mieux. Pas pour toi ; pas pour Mirajane et Elfman, et même pas pour moi, cette fille perdue dans le reflet de son miroir. Mais c'est mieux pour tous les autres et pour ce monde entier qu'une Lisanna y subsiste. Alors je reste.

- Et tu mens. »

Elle ne répondit rien ; mais il y avait dans l'air un sanglot, suspendu entre le jour et la nuit, qui resta écartelé au cœur de Natsu comme la preuve irréfutable d'une culpabilité. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait, encore une fois, avec un peu plus de cendres dans les yeux, à laisser tomber dans sa bouche pour enterrer un peu plus _l'autre _dans sa tombe, entre leurs deux lèvres, là où fleurissaient la haine, la jalousie et les vieilles rancœurs. C'était une bien terrible sépulture que cet autel au mensonge et aux larmes, pour Lisanna la brise, celle qui avait toujours regardé les autres droit dans les yeux et sans jamais plier, que toutes ces amours brisées.

Et de toute manière, Lisanna avait paru depuis le début destinée à s'écraser, au plein milieu d'un de ces vols qu'elle effectuait sans même qu'on n'aperçoive son reflet ni imagine toute l'ampleur de son imagination et du mystère de ses yeux bleus. Elle était bien trop belle et pure pour pouvoir survivre dans ce monde taché de sang et de noir, juste à côté de menteurs et de trompeurs qui se seraient tenus près d'elle comme des égaux.

Il ne dit rien de plus, et la regarda quelques instant s'écarter.

Dans la chaleur de la pénombre étouffante, l'ombre de la Fille du Miroir s'éloigna doucement vers la Guilde dont les étendards frappaient la nuit, sans que Natsu ne cherche à la retenir. Les silhouettes graciles de ses larmes, frémissant et s'étoffant sous la brise du soir, se découpaient en marionnettes sinistres sur la lumière des fenêtres, pour s'écraser dans de fines explosions de mensonges sur le sol de terre.

Il se retourna vers le bois, le regard dans le vague, l'impression que ce baiser de pacotille, faux comme un papillon en papier qu'on aurait tenté en vain de lui faire briller dans le ventre, lui avait brûlé les lèvres et le cœur ; et consummé d'un grand jet de feu jusqu'aux ailes de son dos, que la présence de Lisanna avait fait pousser peu à peu pour qu'il s'envole loin du monde avec elle, et qui perdaient doucement leurs plumes.

Il brûlait tout entier, ce pauvre Natsu ; des ailes, du cœur et des lèvres. Et surtout, du fond de l'âme, là où la souffrance est la plus froide et implacable, sans l'armure de la peau pour protéger la chair de la morsure du couteau de l'absence. Il brûlait, et sans Lisanna pour éteindre ses flammes, il brûlerait jusqu'à se consumer et s'écraser au sol dans un tourbillon de cendre, en entrainant tous les autres avec lui.

Et ça ne lui faisait même pas peur.

* * *

_Sa_ Lisanna, cette vraie Lisanna aux yeux de brouillard et à la bouche d'où sortaient les étoiles, aimait ramasser les champignons dans la boue des marais, et vivre au jour le jour à la lumière du soleil. Lisanna aimait sentir brûler ses yeux sous la morsure acerbe de la lune incolore, et se consumer sa jeunesse au creux des nuits qui passaient, juste pour se dire qu'elle était un peu vivante et qu'un jour, elle saurait attraper le temps et le fixer à une toile pour le faire défiler plus vite encore à ses coups de pinceau, et vivre un peu plus de la nuit.

Lisanna était vie et soleil ; nuit et brouillard ; Lisanna était un grand mystère qu'on ne voulait pas résoudre, parce qu'un puzzle est plus beau quand on n'en saisit pas toutes les variations.

Lisanna était équilibre.

C'était Lisanna la bohème, Lisanna l'étincelle, Lisanna la brise insaisissable, qui s'effaçait toujours dès qu'on refermait les doigts dessus. Capter Lisanna, c'était comme attraper de la fumée avec les mains – elle s'enfuyait toujours au dernier moment, avec un petit rire cristallin et un peu moqueur, parce que personne ne pouvait la comprendre, elle et sa douce folie, et que ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Lisanna aimait ses amis, les jours où la pluie mordait les terres comme un monstre déchainé, et ceux où les brisures de lumière l'assommaient de leur beauté. Lisanna aimait les oiseaux piaillant au petit matin, quand la lumière d'un monde nouveau étirait ses grâces sur son oreiller, et que doucement, les ombres prenaient de leur consistance pour lui chatouiller les yeux et la faire sourire dans le noir.

Lisanna aimait un peu Natsu, aussi. Pas beaucoup, juste un peu, comme elle aimait regarder les levers de soleil sur la mer bleue et longue ; juste suffisemment pour se dire qu'elle vivait encore et qu'elle vivrait jusqu'au bout, que personne ne pourrait lui enlever son petit amour fragile et qu'elle le chérirait longtemps encore. Peut être un peu plus, aussi, peut être beaucoup ; énormément, jusqu'à ce que son cœur explose d'amour et de reflets dorés de bonheur.

Mais ça, personne n'en savait rien.

.

.

.

« Natsu ? »

Il leva timidement les yeux du capot de la voiture, et tourna le regard vers elle. Lisanna était assise sur les marches de la Guilde, presque entièrement dissimulée derrière un des immenses rosiers qui tapissaient les murs ; une rose rouge lui caressait la joue, et son regard paraissait un aimant bleu, sous les ombres des fleurs.

Elle était incroyablement mystérieuse et magnétique, cachée comme sous un linceul par le carcan carmin du rosier.

Le soleil brillait de ses boucles d'or insaisissables dans le ciel, et, au sol, au beau milieu du désert où les fantaisies de Levy les avait conduit, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, les lèvres relevées en un petit sourire énigmatique, plongée sous les fleurs. Lisanna le fixait, de ce petit air malicieux et invisible à la fois, derrière elle cachait toujours son âme en verre et son cœur de cristal transparent, et le monde aurait pu s'écraser. Parce qu'elle était là ; parce qu'il faisait beau et chaud ; parce que c'était eux qui faisaient le bonheur et qu'à eux deux, ils ne manquaient de rien et ne manqueraient jamais d'amour.

Il était un drôle d'idéaliste, ce garçon brûlé de soleil et de roses rouges, caché à demi derrière sa voiture alors qu'elle, sous son bouquet sauvage de fleur qui lui ébouriffaient les cheveux, le fixait sans discontinuer. Il rêvait en des sentiments purs, des ères dans lesquelles Lisanna et lui vivraient une vie paisible, et espérait, depuis toujours, percer un jour le mystère de l'être de brume et de sourires qu'elle était – et en même temps, redoutait plus que tout de la voir ensuite s'effriter et tomber en poussière, comme si elle n'avait du être qu'une fille énigmatique et aux yeux de brouillard, dont personne n'aurait du pouvoir mettre à jour la nature profonde, parce qu'on en avait décidé ainsi et qu'il devait rester une part d'inconnu pour que le monde soit beau.

C'était un drôle d'idéaliste, mais il l'aimait tendrement, encore à la manière dont aime un enfant, avec tout son cœur et toute son âme sur les doigts, la main tendue à l'autre pour qu'il garde précieusement le trésor de ses sentiments.

_[Dieu qu'il l'aimait, encore, ce pauvre et naïf garçon… Et Dieu qu'ils étaient beaux, ensembles…]_

Mais tout allait bien. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, en vie, parmi les roses impalpables et les carcasses de voitures, et s'aimaient, doucement, sans jamais se le dire, pour que cela reste un secret de polichinelle imperceptible dont ils glissaient les ourlets dans le moindre regard et la dernière parole, pour en dérouler le fil comme un inconsistant et fascinant puzzle rouge et or. C'était tout ce qui comptait, et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'étaient les roses rouges de Lisanna et la clef à molette de Natsu, juste pour ne pas les laisser seuls tous les deux, parce qu'ils restaient deux grands enfants timides qui n'auraient su tourner la tête vers l'autre.

Natsu eut un sourire timide, et laissa tomber dans le capot la clef à molette qu'il utilisait. Avec un bruit métallique, il s'adossa à la carrosserie de la voiture presque détruite, dont la carlingue cabossée s'étalait en creux et en bosse sous le soleil du désert.

Lisanna promenait son regard rêveur sous le ciel, et un fin sourire énigmatique vint éclairer son être tout entier, alors que les lèvres de Natsu se tendaient en un parfait miroir de son visage diaphane, juste un peu moins éclatant de pureté. Ils étaient bien, là, tous les deux, à ne se soucier de rien et à vivre au jour le jour comme deux amants comblé que le monde boudait de tant de bonheur.

« Tu sais, Natsu… Si je meurs, j'aimerai me réincarner en parapluie, pour empêcher tout ce qui n'est pas beau de tomber sur le visage de ceux que j'aime. Un grand parapluie jaune découpé dans le soleil, sous lequel s'abriteront tous ceux qui ne veulent pas voir la pluie et la peur. »

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et sourit doucement, avec ce sourire si pur qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle ; parce qu'au fond, il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce qu'une fille comme Lisanna veuille devenir un parapluie. C'était normal - dans l'ordre des choses, dans cette demi-mesure en laquelle elle vivait toujours, à vouloir vivre sa vie selon ses choix. Il y aurait un jour où Lisanna la brise voudrait devenir un rempart contre le vent violent du temps, et durant lequel elle se battrait contre l'averse d'habitude qui menaçait submerger son monde éphémère de poupée encore épargnée d'éclair.

Lisanna ne pouvait tolérer l'habitude.

Lisanna était l'insaisissable et le mystérieux ; Lisanna était les rafales et les rayons du soleil, brûlant la peau jusqu'à la faire briller ; Lisanna était unique, et personne n'avait jamais réussi à la comprendre. Si on s'habituait à sa douce folie de jeune fille, elle disparaitrait sans laisser de trace, et, sinon Natsu, aucun de ceux qu'elle aimait ne verrait plus ses mystères s'emboiter pour former un puzzle plus complexe encore que le précédant.

Lisanna n'avait jamais aimé l'habitude.

Son regard rêveur coulait comme une trainée de peinture sur le ciel enflammé du coucher de soleil, et Natsu l'imaginait déjà se redessiner les contours de l'éther pour se créer un monde à son idée, tout fait de sourires, d'amour et de baisers claquants. Il sourit, et se s'adossa à la voiture pour contempler son doux visage, traversé par instants comme d'un éclair qui aurait transformé la peau de son visage en un long ruban brillant de couleurs et de lumière.

Dans sa douce folie d'idéaliste, elle paraissait aussi pure et douce qu'un ange tombé du ciel pour protéger les hommes de ses ailes d'argents, dans la flamboyante crémation du sacrifice d'une jeunesse.

« Comme ça, en grand parapluie jaune de soleil, j'empêcherai Elfman de pleurer. Hier, il y avait de grosses gouttes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Je lui ai dit que s'il avait un parapluie pour les empêcher d'y rouler, tout irait mieux. Mais, il n'a pas comprit. »

_[Qui pouvait se vanter de comprendre totalement l'insaisissable Lisanna ?]_

Sa bouche se déforma en fausse moue boudeuse, alors que ses doigts tournaient autour d'un pétale carmin pour le déformer en une fine sculpture de marbre rouge. Son index battait doucement la mesure du vent trépignant, tordant la tige délicate de la fleur pour l'entortiller autour de son bras, comme un bracelet d'éternité qui se serait nourri d'elle.

« Et puis, la tristesse ne tombera plus sur Levy quand elle se battra avec Lucy. Elle est gentille, Lucy, mais elle lui fait beaucoup de mal, à Levy. Il leur faudrait un parapluie, à toutes les deux. Un grand et immense parapluie jaune, coupé dans le soleil, qui empêcherait tout ce qui est mauvais de passer et de s'écraser sur les gens que j'aime. Oui, ce serait vraiment bien, d'être un parapluie de soleil… »

Il n'y avait que Lisanna pour voir les choses de cette manière. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour tout comprendre tout en restant dans son aérien monde, complètement détaché de la réalité. Lisanna était incroyable. Natsu l'avait toujours su.

Elle avait un petit regard rêveur, et sous ses fins doigts agiles se tordaient les tiges des roses rouges du bosquet, dont le carmin paraissait, entre sa peau blème et ses yeux pâles, redoubler d'intensité pour former comme une tâche de sang sur ses mains d'ivoire. Les fleurs, déformées de pétales et de sourires rouges, semblaient autant de parures étincellantes idéales pour la reine des rêveuses.

« Et à la fin, j'empêcherai n'importe quoi qui ne fut pas du bonheur de te tomber dessus, Natsu ! Parce que toi, tu es mon préféré. »

Et ses joues ne s'étaient même pas colorées, alors que Natsu venait de piquer un fard.

_[Il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce qu'une fille comme Lisanna devienne un parapluie pour lui.]_

Natsu resta figé quelques instants encore, attendant qu'elle continue. Mais Lisanna tendit la main vers une rose blanche, la seule du bosquet, et la caressa du bout des doigts, une moue timide d'oiseau sauvage au coin des lèvres, alors que sa joue effleurait les épines de la fleur. Le garçon eut un petit rire discret qui ricocha jusqu'aux lèvres de son amie pour y crocheter un doux sourire, alors qu'elle se réfugiait à nouveau dans l'énigmatique silence qui faisait toute sa grâce et son mystère, à la fois vide et plein des paroles qu'elle ne se sentait pas le besoin de prononcer.

Il se retourna vers son capot, et sentit derrière lui brûler de mystère les roses rouges. Et tout était bien, alors qu'ils restaient au milieu de leur désert de solitude, à deux, à regarder brûler les autres sans trop s'en approcher.

_[Seuls…]_

.

.

.

Et finalement, elle ne devait pas assez l'aimer, son beau et triste Natsu, parce qu'un jour, un grand chevalier dans son armure noire était tombé du ciel avec sa lance et ses yeux de glace et l'avait transpercée dans un éclat de rire roux, en lui prenant sa vie, son petit amour fragile et tout ce qui avait toujours compté. Elle était tombée jusqu'au bout du ciel, et même au-dela, et personne ne l'avait plus jamais revue.

Parce que quand elle était revenue, ce n'était plus elle, mais son reflet dans le miroir.

.

.

.

C'était un beau reflet.

Un beau et timide reflet, blanc comme un fantôme dans la lumière d'un monde inconnu. Avec juste deux yeux bleus d'éternité qui scintillaient au milieu d'un visage pâle et délavé, et qui fixaient leur univers avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à une pointe de couteau, déchirant leurs silhouettes dans l'espoir d'entrapercevoir celles qu'elle connaissait, cachées derrière leurs ombres.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir constamment une grande flamme entre les mains, qu'elle rallumait quand sa splendeur perdait de l'éclat, comme un souvenir tenace qui l'aurait fait se battre pour la vie, cette Lisanna-là, mais elle était si loin de celle qu'ils connaissaient que c'était comme si on avait tué leur Lisanna pour la remplacer par une drôle d'impression en noir et blanc. Il y avait entre elles la différence de l'éternelle volonté de liberté et de nouveaux horizons de l'une, et du brasier qui animait le cœur de l'autre, perpétuellement allumé en son sein – mais si terne, presque éteint déjà, d'un rougeoiement de fin du monde, comme pour annoncer la mort d'une étoile.

La Lisanna de Natsu Dragion avait toujours voulu s'échapper des lois et de l'univers entier pour s'envoler vers un monde nouveau qu'elle pourrait découvrir tout entier ; la Lisanna nouvelle et inconnue dont personne n'avait jamais vu la véritable personnalité, cachée qu'elle était derrière le rôle cerné qu'elle jouait, rien de plus qu'une odieuse réplique caricaturale d'un bonheur mimé.

C'était un beau reflet, tout droit, et presque irréprochable dans son rôle, à constamment sourire et tenter vainement de rallumer l'éclat de ses yeux pour en faire deux phares pour éclairer jusqu'au bout de la nuit ceux qu'elle aimait. Un reflet symétrique qui aurait pu être parfait, sans les larmes qui embuaient toujours son regard perdu, et la flamme ardente qui lui brûlait le coeur.

Mais ce n'était qu'un reflet.

.

.

.

Personne n'avait rien vu.

A aucun moment.

_Jamais._

_[Quand je serai un parapluie de soleil, Natsu, j'empêcherai de tomber sur toi tout ce qui ne soit pas de l'amour. Parce que toi, tu es mon préféré…]_

Et personne n'avait vu que la douleur leur arrachait le cœur en s'écrasant sur eux, sans que personne ne d'interpose pour prendre tout et leur empecher le moindre mal, comme Lisanna l'avait toujours fait.

.

.

.

Lui, le garçon toujours caché derrière sa clef à molette, était le seul à avoir pu voir la Lisanna différente, sans le soleil dans les yeux et les roses au coin de la bouche, qui semblait marcher avec des poids aux pieds, comme si chaque pas lui coûtait bien plus que la vie. Mais leur véritable Lisanna ne marchait pas ; Lisanna dansait. Et personne ne l'avait vu, cette drôle de fille en deux dimensions, qui trainait ses boulets aux talons comme autant de mensonges d'acier, laissant sous leur sillage leurs trainées de douleur.

Il n'y avait encore que lui, qui savait.

Ils n'avaient rien découvert, parce qu'ils avaient pensé que ça lui avait servi de leçon et que Lisanna la brise s'était brusquement assagie ; et que désormais, au lieu de courir au milieu de ses rêves de ciel et de nuages, pour s'envoler un jour vers le soleil, elle aidait simplement sa sœur à servir des verres aux ivrognes de la Guilde. Comme une fille qui n'aurait pas eu le soleil et tous les rêves du monde dans les yeux.

Il n'y avait que lui, qui savait.

_ [Quels idiots, tous…]_

.

.

.

Il y avait Lucy, la nouvelle, arrivée quelques temps avant que le Reflet ne fasse son apparition, qui avait simplement éclaté en larmes quand cette Fille venue du mauvais côté d'un miroir était entrée, pour partir la serrer de ses bras. Lucy, cette fille que Lisanna avait relevé dans les moments noirs, épaulée dans les moments gris, et qu'elle avait simplement regardé briller dans le soleil dans ses moments blancs, sans que la blonde ne pense un seul instant à elle, et sans que jamais Lisanna ne se plaigne ; cette Lucy qui avait été comme les autres, et qui avait cru à tous les miracles du monde en voyant arriver cette drôle d'étrangère en robe blanche, accueillie comme si on avait toujours attendu sa venue.

Des mensonges, que tout cela.

On n'y avait pas cru. Personne n'avait vu le corps, mais toute la Guilde avait su que le soleil de Lisanna s'était éteint à jamais. Pas de miracle ; jamais, pas même à Fairy Tail. Mais elle était arrivée, la menteuse aux yeux trop ternes, et tous avaient pleuré, crié, hurlé – de _joie_. Cru à une nouvelle chance de la garder près d'eux ; simplement parce qu'il était plus facile de se contenter de regarder ce drôle de reflet pâle pour y croire, et que la mort leur avait fait à tous peur. Peut être aussi qu'ils ne voulaient pas récupérer leur Lisanna si mystérieuse, qui avait pérpétuellement donné l'impression d'en savoir bien plus que tout le monde, et qui les regardait tous brûler en souriant, comme si elle comprenait bien que personne ne sortirait vainqueur du combat de leurs vies.

Mais Lucy n'avait pas vu. Ni le changement ; ni les larmes que dissimulait la Fille sous l'ourlet de ses sourires ; ni l'éclat terni dans les yeux, comme si un fin voile de mensonge avait couvert la braise ardente que Lisanna avait toujours eu dans le regard, et qui lui donnait l'air d'une écorchée vive, perpétuellement adossée au bucher, seule contre le reste du monde, à attendre de voir se consumer son corps pour enfin voler.

Lucy n'avait rien vu.

Makarov n'avait rien vu ; Laxus, accablé de chagrin par la perte de Fried, n'avait aperçu que la brillance de cheveux blancs, avant de replonger dans son malheur – et il n'avait rien vu. Jet et Droy n'avaient observé que cette drôle de fille incompréhensible que Lisanna avait toujours été, à se cacher derrière ses sourires mystérieux et le magnétisme de son regard, sans se rendre compte une seconde qu'elle n'était plus qu'une ombre noire, glissant sur le parquet comme une esquisse de ténèbre.

_Ils n'avaient rien vu._

Et puis, il y avait Elfman et Mirajane, qui s'étaient simplement assis sous l'émotion quand cette Lisanna nouvelle avait ouvert les portes de la Guilde, et qui en avaient fait de même avec celles de leur cœur, sans l'espace d'un instant remarquer ses pieds qui semblaient porter des chaines et ses sourires qu'on avait muselé. Ce n'était plus leur sœur, et à ce moment là, et Elfman et Mirajane n'avaient rien remarqué – ces gens que Lisanna comprenait mieux que personne, comme elle avait toujours compris tout le monde, à sa douce manière d'enfant intrépide, n'avaient pas vu les cendres dans le reflet de ses yeux.

Lisanna avait souhaité de toute son âme être un parapluie pour son frère et sa sœur bien-aimés ; elle avait été prête à mourir pour ça, si ceux qu'elle aimait étaient en sécurité. Lisanna aurait donné bien plus que sa vie pour Fairy Tail et ses membres.

Mais ils n'avaient rien, rien, rien vu ; jamais ; à aucun moment. Ils n'avaient rien vu parce qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à voir, et que cette fille, cette drôle de Lisanna un peu folle, elle ne les intéressait pas. Ils n'avaient rien vu parce qu'elle était si hors de leurs réalité et des lois de leur monde qu'elle aurait pu parler une autre langue qu'ils n'auraient rien remarqué, si assurés de la joie étrange et pétillante de cette drôle de fleur encore en bouton. Elle ne leur ressemblait pas et ne leur aurait jamais ressemblé, et ils n'avaient jamais compris Lisanna la brise.

Et ils ne comprenaient pas son changement, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu la vraie Lisanna, et qu'ils ne saisissaient même pas l'essence de la différence entre la vraie elle et ce pâle reflet blancs aux yeux de terreur.

Et lui, Natsu, le seul à avoir compris et le seul à avoir vu, il les _haïssait tous_.

Lisanna avait été un parapluie, sans que personne ne le voit ni le soupsonne, à éclairer son monde et à empêcher la pluie de la désillusion de les éclabousser, en prenant sur elle toute la douleur qu'elle pouvait leur épargner, sans rien attendre en retour. Son pâle reflet décoloré, comme une échancrure dans le glacis d'un miroir, n'avait rien de plus qu'une terne et laide ombrelle, prête à s'affaisser dès le premier mauvais sentiment venu. Lisanna était un parapluie qui aurait supporté toute la misère et les malheurs du monde, s'il fallait cela pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait ; mais cette nouvelle fille, elle, avec cette ombrelle frêle qu'elle représentait, n'aurait jamais pu tenir sur ses dentelles mensongères que quelques amours tendres et de belles amitiés – en s'écroulant dès la première haine venue.

Et personne n'avait remarqué ça.

_[Il les haïssait tous]_

* * *

.

.

.

C'était le désert. Le seul endroit où Levy avait pensé à téléporter la Guilde ; un désert chaud et brûlant de soleil le jour, et froid et inhospitalier le soir tombé. Eux, les deux éclopés de la vie, amputés de leur bonheur comme d'un membre, assis sur les dunes glacées de la nuit, attendaient encore l'arrivée du fantôme de Lisanna, perchés sur leurs nuages de douleur.

Elle, la Fille du Miroir, était là, debout à son côté, comme tous les soirs, à fixer l'horizon, avec au fond des yeux cet air d'étincelle éteinte qu'elle arborait perpétuellement, comme les cendres du feu doux qui avait agité les iris de Lisanna. Lui lançait son regard au ciel pour le darder de ses larmes, et imaginer encore une fois les couleurs par lesquelles Lisanna aurait remplacé la toile noire et blanche monotone de l'éther. Mais ça ne marchait pas ; ça ne marchait plus, ça n'avait jamais marché. Lisanna n'était plus là. Alors le ciel restait noir et blanc, comme un sinistre fantôme clignotant d'étoile.

Il n'y avait plus à son côté qu'un grand spectre délavé, et le reflet sur son monde d'une fille à mille lieux de là.

_[Tellement, tellement seul…]_

Ils ne disaient rien, comme à l'habitude, mais Natsu sentait l'envie dévorante de la Fille du Miroir de briser le silence écrasant qui l'enserrait de ses puissants doigts d'acier pour lui brûler le cœur.

« Tu sais Natsu, un jour, j'ai dit au garçon que j'aime que je serai son parapluie. »

Il ne répondit d'abord rien, savourant doucement l'angoisse de la jeune fille, au rythme de leurs deux cœurs brisés.

« Il t'a fait une tombe, ce garçon ? »

Soulagée qu'il réponde, la Fille ne bougea pas, mais Natsu sentit son regard qui se perdait dans le ciel pour y peindre les couleurs de la renaissance d'une vie.

« Je suppose. Il a toujours su faire les choses bien, jusqu'aux plus petits détails.

- Moi, je ferai une tombe à la fille que j'aime. Une belle tombe avec des fleurs et des merveilles, juste sous le ciel, en plein milieu d'une prairie, pour qu'elle voit jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité voler les oiseaux au dessus d'elle, parce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de s'envoler avec eux pour effleurer le soleil de ses doigts, et en ramener une perle de chaleur. Tu l'aimais vraiment beaucoup ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te répondre. »

Un rictus déforma les lèvres de Natsu, qui serra les poings dans le sable. Le froid mordait sa nuque comme un animal enragé dont le seul objectif aurait été de le briser, et quand la Fille parlait, un brouillard délavé s'échapait de ses lèvres pour se perdre dans l'air glacé. On aurait dit un triste tableau impressioniste, que cette scène qu'ils jouaient perpétuellement, entre la lueur grisatre de la brume qui se levait au dessus du désert, leurs deux visages dénudés et lavés d'émotion, et le sable à perte de vue, bosselé comme le dos écailleux d'un immense et imprévisible dragon.

« J'aurai aimé être ton parapluie, tu sais, Natsu. Mais c'est impossible. Il… Il t'aurait fallu… Un autre parapluie que moi. Pourtant peut être qu'on aurait pu arrêter de souffrir, tous les deux. Mais, je ne peux plus rien être qu'une épave rouillée de pleurs et d'abymes salés de désespoir, désormais. Je ne suis plus qu'un vieux parapluie, taillé dans un nuage, qui pleut toute la journée, tout troué de chagrins et de larmes, qui regarde se vider les yeux de reflets qu'il ne connait pas, sans rien pouvoir y faire. »

Natsu ne répondit rien. Evidemment, qu'elle avait voulu être un parapluie - _son_ parapluie. Elle avait beau n'avoir qu'une ridicule flamme entre les doigts et une étincelle éteinte dans les yeux, elle restait Lisanna ; une Lisanna en morceaux de douceur et de souffrance, dont tout le mystère s'était évanouie dans la pénombre de la mort. Mais elle restait Lisanna, et Lisanna aurait protégé le monde entier si elle l'avait pu.

Mais elle n'était pas la Lisanna qu'il voulait.

Il laissait le silence reprendre ses droits, et c'était comme si elle s'étouffait dans son océan de mensonges indicibles, cette pauvre fille refletée par un destin renversé. Les larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux sans en couler, telles un ruban d'azur et de soie qu'on lui aurait jeté au visage pour museler ses mots et ses vérités.

« Et puis, de toute façon, un parapluie, dans le désert, ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose, hein ? Il ne pleut pas, dans le désert. C'est seulement beaucoup de brouillard, toujours. On ne voit jamais où on va, mais il ne pleut toujours pas ; pas besoin de parapluie. Seulement du brouillard… Du brouillard opaque et gris comme un linceul, qui recouvre tout comme la pierre recouvrirait son mort. Pas de parapluie… »

Mais elle ne pleurait pas.

_[Comme la pierre recouvrirait son mort…]_

Il ne répondit rien ; et là, à son côté, comme une ombre pâlotte, alourdie par le poids de la nuit quand la véritable Lisanna en aurait fait sa force, elle s'assit dans le sable froid sans un mot. Le bruissement du vent déchira la nuit, et alors Natsu laissa couler quelques larmes, qui s'évanouirent dans l'air glacé de leurs sanglots.

Il ne dit rien. Et ils restèrent longtemps, submergés de haine et de soupirs amers qui leur remontaient dans la gorge comme de l'acide. Sans parapluie, même le ciel du désert paraissait leur tomber dessus pour les assomer de culpabilité et d'oiseaux criblés de balles – de ces oiseaux que Lisanna aurait tant aimé rejoindre et sous lesquels elle reposerait à jamais.

Il ne pleuvait pas dans le désert - il ne pleuvrait jamais, et quand bien même il pleuvait, ils ne pouvaient désormais que se noyer sous la fureur du ciel. Et près d'eux, sous les hurlements d'un ciel qui regrettait son étoile, s'élevant jusqu'au ciel en un fin ruban de mensonges et de pleurs, la litanie silencieuse et morne des désespérés s'étendant à l'éther en une ligne tranchant l'azuré. Si Natsu avait regardé vers la Fille du Miroir, il aurait vu sur ces lèvres qui étaient la tombe de Lisanna flotter un sourire triste, parce que ce filin invisible qui reliait ce garçon à la fille morte qu'il aimait à la folie ressemblait un peu trop à celui qu'elle sentait accroché à sa taille, et dont l'autre bout, maigre cordelette fragile, transperçait les flammes d'un intrépide cœur fait de courage et d'amour, à l'autre bout de leur univers.

Mais Natsu ne la regarda pas, et l'instant suivant, les larmes avaient remplacé le sourire.

_« Je te hais. Dieu seul sait à quel point je te hais, fille de derrière le Miroir… »_

* * *

Bon. Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que vous avez capté quelque chose. En gros, la première et la dernière partie se déroulent avec Earth-Lisanna, la première étant chronologiquement proche de son arrivée à Edolas quand la deuxième est plus éloignée. La partie centrale avec le parapluie est avec Edo-Lisanna. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire d'autre... Je suis très déçue de ce que j'ai fait, parce que je suis persuadée qu'avec plus de temps j'aurai pu faire quelque chose de bien. (Vous remarquerez que j'ai fait exprès de couper l'image à la tête de Lisanna, pour en faire une métaphore du texte et de la dualité de sa personnalité, celle d'Earth qui la cache et celle de l'Edo disparue. Ouais ouais, je sais, je suis un génie. *parttrèsloin*)

Mais bon. Encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire à Popo, et à bientôt pour une deuxième partie ou plus certainement un autre texte - le prochain à arriver devrait être un Makarov/Ivan monstrueusement long pour le Concours "Past Story" de notre glorieuse SPPS. Donc, à plus ! VOUALA. BON NANNIVERSAIRE A BYMEHA D'AMOUR PARCE QU'AZUMA L'A CONSACREE PRETRESSE SUPREME DU NALI ET QUE NOUS LES PAUVRES DISCIPLES NOUS NOYANT DANS NOTRE BETISE ON NE PEUT FAIRE QUE L'ADMIRER. NA. HEHEHE. (Même si je sais que c'est très bizarre de faire un cadeau d'anniversaire qui soit un truc horrible et malsain dans ce genre là, certes. Mais je suis comme ça. c8)

...

...

(Popo ? Essaie de pas trop te saouler, quand même... C:)


End file.
